Will's Like A Toy Soldier
by magic-queen13
Summary: This is a oneshot, a songflic. inspired by a youtube video. this here story is about will's thoughts after the season finale. the song is: Like A Toy Soldier by 'Eminem'. WARNING: Strong Language.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own traveler or any of the characters in this story...

* * *

Will Traveler was sitting down in the inn with a gun in his hands, he was on guard for to watch for the police a couple of hours after Freed's car had blown up. He looked at Jay Burchell and Tyler Fog who was both asleep. Will couldn't believe Freed was dead...he had gotten his revenge but also, they had lost their chance to expose the people who had framed them.

He could remember the loud explosion, the noise was still ringing through his ears. The image of the car blowing up entered his head.

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_

_We all fall down..._

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_

_We all fall down like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win_

_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

Why had he even agreed to working for Freed in the first place? Honor? Peace? He didn't know himself, all he knew was that Freed had promised him a life as a hero, a soldier. Running away from the police, is that what a hero supposed to be?

He remembered the day all this bombing stuff happened, the day the Drexler blow up, the day he got his friends blamed for it. He felt like it was all his fault, and he hated it. But right now he had to help Jay, Tyler and himself get back to their old lives.

_I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure_

_Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders_

_I ain't never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it_

_Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter_

_I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to_

_I'm supposed to set an example_

_I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em_

_If some shit ever does pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em_

Before that day he thought he was doing right, serving Freed. Faking his life for 2 years while being roommates with the two people that was going to publicly take the blame for something he did.

Then there was Maya, the girl he loved. He had tried to stop her death, but he never succeed, the picture of her laying there dead was etched into his mind. It almost brought tears to his eyes except for the fact that he was supposed to be on guard and wasn't supposed to show he was weak. At least Freed got what he deserved for ordering that man to kill Maya.

_That Ja shit I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it_

_There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it_

_I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and I just lost it_

_It was crazy, this shit went way beyond some Jay-z and Nas shit_

_And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it_

_I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted_

_And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it_

_This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it_

Still tons of people was dead because of him, because he joined that stupid group. He ruined lives, killed, done things horrible wrong that he regretted. Killed in cold blood, people who didn't deserve it. Will sighed and lay his head back against the wall, just thinking about her...them...everyone.

_That was never my object for someone to get killed_

_Why would I wanna destroy something I help build_

_It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good_

_I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' Suge_

_And that was just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth_

_And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about_

_Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef_

_So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth_

_While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life_

_Like fuck it I understand this is business_

_And this shit just isn't none of my business_

_But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cause_

Will thought about Joesph for the first time since Will had heard Joesph was dead. He also thought about Freed back when he had heard they had both joined. They had been soldiers, he had heard, but why? Why would you put your life on the line for other people?

Will himself had just done it for heroism at first, maybe that was it, but back then in the time they had joined...it had been chao's. More harm could be done to you there, then here, or so will had thought before, it was a war back then. Different, from now.

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_

_We all fall down like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win_

_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

But it wasn't just what he did, he had said things that made him hurt to remember too. Like agreeing to bomb the Drexler, lying to his friends, and worst of all, telling Maya everything was going to be alright when it wasn't. He felt bad, like dirt, doing all those things. He couldn't believe the words he said could hurt so much, it had made him feel guilty but what about them, the people he said them too. Sure he had said what they wanted but he had lied, given false hope, and agreed to something he didn't want to do.

_There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme_

_And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'_

_But now it's elevated cause once you put someone's kids in it_

_The shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?_

_It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin'_

_We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happenin'_

_Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him_

_And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after him_

_Until Ja started yappin' in magazines how we stabbed him_

_Fuck it 50 smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it_

Will still had Fred Chambers to worry about, the FBI agent that never seemed to leave him alone. Chambers was everywhere, or should he say, his agents was everywhere. Chambers was a hard man to beat, he had tons of contacts.

Will didn't know much about the man, only that Chambers wanted Jay, Tyler and himself either dead or in jail, and the more Will thought about it, the more Will knew, Chambers wanted them dead.

_Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in other directions_

_Some receptionist at The Source who answers phones at his desk_

_Has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be his resurrection_

_Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record_

_But now he's fucked the game up cause one of the ways I came up_

_Was through that publication the same one that made me famous_

_Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin'_

_Well fuck it, that motherfucker can get it too, fuck him then_

_But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think_

_That we just inherited 50's beef with Murder Inc._

_And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind_

_We still have soldiers that's on the front line_

_That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders_

_Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us_

_We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus_

_To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is_

_To have Runyan Avenue, soldiers up in our corners_

_Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is_

He should just forget the past, now was the future, now he had to stand up and try and for all three of their freedom. Those people were going to be exposed and he knew he was going to do it weather they liked it or not.

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_

_We all fall down like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win_

_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

Will's thoughts were broke by yelling, he cocked his gun and aimed it at the door, he was not going down without a fight. Knocking was heard then someone yelled. "Police! Come out with your hands in the air!".Will sighed, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I fairly think this is one of my best stories yet, my first one-shot. This songflic was inspired from a video on youtube... the video was done by MelKatProductions so I'd like to put out some of the credit and thanks to them...well...R&R! thanks everybody! no flames please.


End file.
